Ichigo x Rukia Smex Stories?
by ViceCaptainKaien
Summary: Just a bunch of smex between Ichigo x Rukia
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you all liked my story It Must Have Been Fate and if you didn't read it well that's cool. This is my second fanfiction so don't hate and....T**

**The story is mainly "Ichiruki". **

**No concepts from the Bleach storyline are used, This story is just my imagination**

**I Have different character personalities and stuff so yeah xD**

**Also We All Now IchigoxRukia Is Meant to BE! :D**

**And I don't own Bleach sadly. Or Ichigo and Rukia would be dating and Kaien would be alive. :D**

**Alright here we go :D**

* * *

" **Um captain are you sure this will work?" Rukia was a bit nervous with Mayuri using her for experiments. But she said she would so she had to go with it. It didn't bother her so much but she was chained down.**

**He looked over and smiled. " Don't worry it will be ok." **

**He looked through several cabinets. Hmm which one which one. He grabbed two one was labeled enhancement …. and the other one was fighting enhancement Well the enhancement one isn't clear and probably not safe so he will have to go with it.**

" **I found one!" He was excited. **

**He went over to Rukia and told her to open her mouth.**

**She did as she was told and he pored the whole bottle in her mouth. It tasted pretty good.**

**Nothing seemed to happen. Mayuri just watched. Rukia kept her eyes closed but then it happened. Mayuri's eyes opened wide. Well she sure did "enhance".Her boobs were huge! She opened her eyes.**

" **OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PERVERT!" She screamed.**

" **Thats not very nice to yell at a captain." He was happy with the results.**

" **What am I going to do!?" She was happy in a way but still this this was embarrassing.**

" **Well until I find an antidote you have to stay with Ichigo Kurosaki." Which by the way should be fumy as hell he thought.**

" **No you can't be serious!" She had a crush on Ichigo there was no way she could stay there again but this time with big boobs!**

" **Here is your gigai its made specially for you!" **

**Rukia looked at it. It was a schoolgirl outfit. Oh no she couldn't wear this.**

**Then again maybe she could have some fun with Ichigo. **

**She arrived at the front of his house. She looked down at herself. She looked good right? She undid the first 2 buttons on the shirt. It exposed most of here boobs.**

**She knew Ichigo was home alone. He had told her his Dad would be on a trip for some kind of medical crap. She really didn't care the point was Ichigo was home alone. She was going to ring the doorbell. **

" **No that won't do." She said in a quite voice. She climbed the side of the house and jumped through the window. Thank god it was open. She walked in the hallway and saw the bathroom door was aopen and heard the shower running. She tip toed her way to the door and peeked in. Yep he was in the shower. She stripped off her clothes. She walked to the door of the shower. She opened it. He was there washing his hair or just finishing. She walked over to him.**

" **Need some help Ichigo?" She said in a soft voice. Se rubbed her boobs to his back he could feel her nipples already hard. **

" **Rukia what are you doing in the shower?" He wasn't angry. He loved her but she didn't know that.**

"**Why don't you turn around?" She was excited. He turned around slowly. His draw dropped.**

"**HOW THE HELL DID YOUR BOOBS GET SO BIG!?" He was already getting hard. Those were huge!**

" **A little accident." She was amused by his reaction.**

" **Oh A little?" He went to her and kissed her. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored it. She just stood there dazed by him. Did he love her or is he just a horny boy. He parted from the kiss.**

" **Rukia I haven't told you but I love you" He blushed.**

" **I love you too Ichigo." She was shocked he blushed.**

**She went down on her knees. His cock was pretty big. She begun to suck the tip. He was moaning already. She had an idea with these huge boobs.**

" **Ichigo can we move to your bed?" She wanted to surprise him.**

" **Sure." They raced each other but Ichigo stayed back to watch the view. **

" **Alright sit down on the bed." He did as told she went to his side and wrapped her boobs around his cock. She took the tip in her mouth and begun to suck and pump his cock with her boobs. He was moaning so loud. She was so proud of her self being a virgin and all. **

" **Rukia I'm going to cum!" She let him cum all over her tits and her face. He sure let out a lot. She licked it off her face.**

"**ICHIGO I'M HOME EARLY!!" Isshin yelled from the front door. **

**Ichigo and Rukia stopped dead. Rukia ran for the bath room Ichigo put on a set of new clothes. Damn why did it have to end :(**

**Well guys thats it for now just a teaser this just might a smex fan fic. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am KuroEqualsBitch and I'm continueing ViceCaptainKaien's fanfiction. I decided to continue because.... I made him a deal of something. Won't tell you what.**

**This continues the 'shower scene' and Ichigo's Family coming home. Rukia had just went into the bathroom and Ichigo put on enw clothes.**

**I and ViceCaptainKaien disown BLEACH in every way. Let me start.**

* * *

Ichigo hurried and slipped on his purple 'Nice Vibe' t-shirt and his black jeans. Then he noticed he was still all wet, in both kind of ways. Rukia was in the bathroom and had shut off the shower just in time when Isshin came bursting through the door. Ichigo was on his desk chair and Rukia had her ear to the bathroom door listening.

"Why are you home early?",asked Ichigo, clearly pissed because something good ended.

"My medical trip ended early and I came back to see my darling son!",Isshin said, going to hug hi but Ichigo punched him."Woah! Your good at your reflexes!"

"Whatever! Go get Karin and Yuzu and go out for dinner or something! I have plans to attend to!",Ichigo said. Isshin blinked and smirked."Whats that smirk for?"

"If your getting a girl over here and 'getting it on', make sure to wear a condom!",Isshin said ran out the door. Ichigo heard the doors slam and the car 'vroom' out of the drive-way. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Rukia, you can come out now.",Ichigo said. Rukia opened the bathroom door, a pink towel wrapped around her 'small' frame and her face tinted pink. Ichigo went hard in an instant."Is something wrong, Ichi-kun?"

_'Oh god! It hurts...'_,Ichigo said in his mind. He stood up and Rukia looked down to his 'little buddy' up. Ichigo pinned Rukia on his bed and started nipping at her neck and opening the towel. Ichigo then grabbed her big breasts. Rukia then moaned."Like that huh?"

"J-just wh-what do you think... ah... your d-doing?",moaned/asked Rukia as Ichigo took off his clothes. He sat down on the bed and Rukia got on the floor. She teased Ichigo's cock with her finger. "I see what you want... you want..."

Rukia put Ichigo's aching hard erection between her cleavage and smooshed her breasts together. Ichigo moaned loud. Rukia licked the tip with the tip of her tounge before she took it all in her mouth. She deep throated it, trying not to gag and started to bob her head up and down. Ichigo was grisping the ebd sheets at this time and then he grabbed Rukia's head and helped her out... a lot. He moved her head faster and Rukia moaned and that made Ichigo HARDER than ever and moaning for more.

"Rukia! I'm cumming!",Ichigo yeleld aloud. He then released into Rukia's mouth and Rukia pulled away, swallowing every drop. Rukia licked her lips.

"Now for you to return the favor.",Rukia said, pushing the boy down on the floor and she jumped on the bed, spreading her legs. Ichigo smirked and started to lick Rukia's hot and wet pussy. Rukia moaned and Ichigo licked Rukia's clit."I-ichigo... n-not..."

Ichigo then placed two fingers at the same time inside of Rukia. Said girl moaned. Ichigo plunged in and out and curled the fingers upward. Rukia jerked at this and moaned really loud... If Ichigo thought she was that good, he's doing even better. Rukia clenched the bed sheets and layed on her back, moaning out Ichigo's name. She hadn't been this pleasured since she was on the 13th and Kaien gave the 'welcome' sex. Rukia then yelled.

"AH ICHIGO! I'M CUMMING!",Rukia yelled and released. Ichigo smirked and pulled away. Rukia's face was a deep shade of red."A-are y-you g-going t-to l-listen t-to... your.... father?"

"No. If I get you pregnant, Byakuya won't kill me. Yet he hates me and then he would just want whats best for the baby.",Ichigo said and pinned the girl down."Ready?"

"Ya.",Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo smiled and eased his way in. Rukia grisped onto Ichigo's shoulders and Ichgio slammed in. He pulled in and out as Rukia moaned as loud as ever. Ichigo played with Rukia's breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Rukia, I'm cumming.",Ichigo whispered into her ear, in a voice she thought sounded seductive.

"Fill me up Ichigo. I love you.",Rukia said, kissing him hard. Ichigo plunged in and then cummed inside Rukia, filling her up completely. They pulled away, panting, sweaty, and out of breath. "Wow... That was awesome..."

"No kidding...",Ichigo panted. He then grabbed two towels and they started to clean off."Going to tell me how your boobs got that big?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi used me for a 'little project'. He's a pervert and my boobs are god damn big. Now I see why Vice-Captain Matsumoto hates them.",Rukia said, grabbing them as she cleaned off herself. Ichigo chuckled a bit."Whats so funny?"

"I think their sexy.",Ichigo said and kissed her on the lips. Rukia clenched her towel and kissed him back. They then pulled away."Now how am I supposed to kepp my boner down at school when your there with those..."

"I have no-",started Rukia but her sould pager rang. She immediately answered."Hello?"

"_Hey Rukia! I heard your in Karakura! So am I with Captain Hitsugaya and the others! Where are you at?"_

"Renji! I'm at Ichigo's... but don't come right now..."

"_Why?"_

"I'm not... decent. Ichigo's asleep so I took a shower. I shouldn't be more than 15 minutes at the most."

"_Alright! It takes us 3o minutes to get there! We'll be right over!"_

"Ren-",started Rukia but she heard the dial tone. Ichigo was listening in on the convo and blushed. They immediately started to get ready as fast as they could before they came over. They had 30 minutes and so they had to clean up the bed and semen and they had to change. Shit shit shit!!!!! Why are they coming?!!

* * *

**So how was it? I never wrote a mature fanfic in my life so I just made this chapter for ViceCaptainKaien. It sucks, yes I know but I hoped you guys liked it because I worked hard on it. And it ended in a clifhanger again! Review!**


End file.
